


Spit and Polish

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, and all those other fun little details, public sex and a half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark





	Spit and Polish

It was a public secret in Kirkwall that Knight Commander Meredith had taken to “renting out” the mages of the tower to the nobility and anyone with with the gold or power to make it worthwhile, which was how Bethany Hawke found herself bent over guard captain Jeven’s desk. 

His weight pinned her to the desk as he growled in her ear. Filthy things, calling her a whore in between thrusts and grunting about her taking it like a doglord bitch, but then his voice dropped and he moaned. “Oh, what a good job you’re doing,” he told her, reaching out to grip up her hair and pull until her back arched. “There you go, just like that. You take this dick so good.” Jeven slapped her ass, startling a soft gasp out of her, and then another when he did it again and again and again, rapidfire. He groaned as she clenched around him and thrust into her hard enough that the desk screeched a few inches across the floor. “Fuck,” he grunted as he pounded into her, “oh fuck. Look at you, you whore. You fucking whore. Spreading your legs for anyone with the coin and a nice-“

“Jeven,” said a very familiar voice from behind them just as Jeven hit a particular place that made Bethany moan. There came a groan that wasn’t from either of them, and a creak of armor. “Jeven. If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Shhhh!” The guard captain hissed, grasping Bethany’s breasts and using them as leverage to drive into her with short, sharp snaps of his hips. “You heard her. Don’t want to attract attention, do you? Unless you want everyone to know what a little slut you are.” 

“When you’re quite done entertaining your whore, Jeven, we have matters to discuss,” Aveline said sharply, making an impatient noise when Bethany moaned in fear and dismay. She should have known Aveline wouldn’t recognize her, not with her robes bunched up around her hips, her delicate lace smallclothes hanging off the curve of her ankle and swaying slightly where her leg was forced wide by the guard captain’s. Cum already spattered the ground between her legs where it had dripped down her thigh, belonging to both the guard captain and those he favored.

“Spread your legs wider girl, don’t be shy.” 

She was shy. She was ashamed. She was boiling with need and frustration and self consciousness, twitching with the urge to push down every inch of Jeven’s cock with every snap of his hips. He was taking her harder now, faster. His fingers dug sharp pinpricks into her hips, but she didn’t care, didn’t care, unable to muffle gasps and moans that made Aveline hiss a sharp noise between her teeth. “Unbelievable.” There came the heavy tread of boots and then the slam of a door. 

Bethany hiccupped. Jeven swiped a hand across her face, smearing something tacky, before gripping her by the throat. “Don’t worry about her,” Jeven laughed breathlessly. “You’ll eventually accept your new life as a piece of meat. It’s stress free if you think about it. But go ahead and cry, sweetheart.” Bethany hadn’t even noticed that her cheeks were wet with tears until he’d mentioned it, but she couldn’t wipe them away now, not with every thrust sending electric heat up her spine. She was helpless to do anything but push back on the desk to meet every one.

The whole world dwindled down to sound and movement and need, to Jeven’s balls slapping against her cunt and the raw need that ripped a long, low moan out of her. It was answered with a laugh, and then Jeven surprised her by forcing her head to the side and kissing her just as he came to stuttering release inside her. 

Bethany’s hips twiched back and she whined into the kiss, seeking more stimulation even as Jeven peeled himself off of her back. “What a greedy little thing you are,” he panted with a laugh, and slapped her ass before he eased himself off to the side to lean against his desk. She started to move, assuming that her work here was done, until his elbow came to rest pointedly in the small of her back, pinning her back down to the desk. “I paid that whorehouse of yours for a full day, and that’s what I’m going to get.” She heard a rustle of cloth, presumably him tucking himself away, and then the strike of a match. That confused her, until she smelled smoke. A pipe. 

His elbow came back onto her back, with added pressure as he leaned himself comfortably into the contours of her. “Come on in, then,” he called, and she heard the door open again.

Bethany froze, thinking of her spread legs and the cum drying between them. “No,” Bethany whispered near soundlessly. “Oh no, oh no-”

“Oh for the love of…” Aveline’s voice again, and this time she sounded angry. “Guard captain, I must insist-” 

“What?” She heard him ask into her own horrified silence. “You said you had matters to discuss. There’s nothing you can say that you can’t say in front of the furniture.” _Furniture?_ Bethany mouthed into the desk, then flushed, realizing that he meant her. 

There was a scoff from Aveline, and then, “If you really must…” And then she proceeded to give a very full and detailed report while Bethany lay there for all the world to see, ending with, “and the next time you want to want to attempt to put me in my place by showing off, at least do me the service of doing it with actual weapons.”

“That wouldn’t be nearly as fun,” Jeven answered, and that, it seemed, was that. At least until after Aveline had left, when someone else came into the room and the whole thing started all over again.


End file.
